Glee Number 2!
by michybella12
Summary: life of there kids
1. Chapter 1

Glee number 2!

Chapter 1

"I cant believe it been 18 year a our son is 18 and graduatreding high school" Rachel said to her husband they were laying in bed tighter that morning and Rachel was tanking back to when Noah was born they were now 34 35 and there son Noah was 18 after Noah they had 3 other kids there Madison she 16 then Michel he was 14 and there youngest Addie was 5 she was suppose to happen but they love her

"I know it hard to believe that were in high school and pregnant with him" Finn said kissing his wife

"well come on let get the kids up I get the to oldest u got two youngest ok"Rachel said as she got out bed and put on her slippers and walked out the room to her son room she walked in and turned on his light to see him laying down face in pillow with his blanket cover his waist on and his bare back showing

"Noah time to get up it ur last day of school come on" Rachel shook her son

" 5 more mins mom" Noah mumble into his pillow

"Noah Wyatt Hudson if you don't get your ass out bed I will get a bucket of water and poured on you and I get Addie to jump on you" Rachel said as her oldest darted up rubbing his eyes

"your mean mom I thought u love me" Noah said mocking hurt Rachel laughed and kissed his cheek

"I do baby I just have to be mean to make you listen breakfast will be ready in hour I expected to be down there and dress love u"Rachel said walking out her son room the her oldest daughter room

"Madie sweetie time to get up you have your last day 2day"Rachel said shaking her daughter she rolled over and layid her head on her mom laps

"hey mommy I'm up man that was long night last night me and Zack were at party all night I still sorry about Noah he was idoiot I told to stop so did Beth" Madie said to her mom as she sat up

"it ok he 18 he learn beside he going to have a kid in 9 motnh so he better s,aerten up now get dress breakfast in hour" Rachel said as she left her daughter thinking about her son he was 18 and dating Beth Evans Quinn andSame daughter she was a6 months older than him but they didn't care they saterted dating in the 9 grade and been tighter since then ther just recently found out Beth was 2 weels pregnant

"hey babe you ok"Finn said coming out Addie room carrying her

"ya just thinking about Noah and Beth and the baby" Rachel said taking her babling daughter who was holding out her arms

"Noah have u seen Zack" Madie asked her big brother who just walked out the gym

"ya he in the change room still" Noah said

"ok I go wait for him love u big brother" Adie said as she kissed her cheek and ran off just Beth walked up to her boyfriend hugging him

"hey what up" Noah asked his girlfriend kissing her on lips as they walked down the hall to there frist class

"im ok threw up this morning" Beth said as she looked up at her boyfriend who looked so concerned

"ok well if u ever kneed any thing call me k" they said as they walked in to the classroom

"I will babe don't worry" Beth said kissing her boyfriend and sitting down at her desk and he sat by her in his

"good morning clas and happy last day of school" Mrs Shue said that would be Svannah Shuester she was now 25 married with 2 kids age 3 and 5

"thanks Mrs shue we got u something here it dfrom the whole class"Beth and Noah carried it up to her she smiled as she opened it was a collage of her class in there graduation picture

"awwe thanks guys this is beutifull im going to miss you so much" Savannah said hugging her 2 students that she grew up with even tohugh there 8 years younger

"your welcome" noah said as they sat back down

"oh ok class since it your last day and it nice day out im going to let you have a free period go hav fun" ms Shue let her student leave Noah grabbing huis girlfriend hand ans they walked down the hall they saw Madie and Zack

"madie Zack what our u guys doing class" Noah asked his little sister and her boyfriend

"the teacher gave us day off since it our last day we can go do what ever we want" Madie said as Zack wrapped his arms around her

"same with us so wanna go hang out" Noah said rubing his girlfriedn arm as she rested her on his shoulder

"ya sure we can all go to home go in the pool hanging out there mom and dad are at work" Maddie said smiling Noah smiled nowing what she ment

"lets go"Noah said as the four of them walkedout to Noah car and got in

"cannonball" Noah and Zack screamed as they jumpe in soaking Maddi and Beth were tanning

" you Basrad that cold" Maddie sceamed at her borther on her boyfirnd putting down her cooler grabbing her towel whipping her self off Beth just laughed and took a sip of her ice tea

"o love u 2 baby sis" Noah said as she gave him the finger and laughed as and jump back in wrestling with Zack after about 2 hours they were all out the pool laying on there sun chairs Noah with Beth laying on top of him and Zack with Maddie on top of him they were talking

"haha Noah meber your when ur turned 15 and hit prutbey u were freaking out cuse ur voice went and mom had to exlpain what was going on" Maddie said laughing they all laughed

"I meber we she gave us the sex talk you were so morrfied lol" Noah said and Maddie shiver

"well I was on 14 and u werw 16 she fucken pult a condom on a bannana to show me how to be safe I still scared that made stay away from it" Maddie shook her head and bprther laughed as /zack whisperd in her ear

"that not what your were saying last night alll I remember was you maoning my name" Zack said smirking Maddied gassped and samcked her boyfirend

"Zacary david Bolton don't talk about our sexlife like that" Maddie said a bit too loud and her borther look over with look that could kill

"excused Maddie I better not of heard that my 16 year old sister is having sex"Noah said sitting upBeth said getting up shaking her head

"come Zack you don't want be part of this babe don't kill your sister or I have to kill u" Beth said seriously to her boyfirne walking off wuthZack

"don't pulled that shit with me Noah Wyatt Hudson you were having sex at 15 and it was with Beth and now look at u your going to be a father and im 16 and I'm on the pill and me Zack be toghther for 2 years I being safe ok"Maddie told her older borther who face soften as he pulled his little sister into his armas

"im sorry Maddie I just don't want u to go though what me and Beth going though I want u to be ready cuz I no you be a mazing mom I love u k"Noah said kissing his sister head

"I love u 2 now let go make some lunch im hurhngy"Maddi siad as Noah laughed and walked into the house with his sister


	2. Chapter 2

Glee number 2!

Cahpter 2:

"Noah Get up come on you promise to take 2 the park and out for ice cream get"Addie jumped on her older borhter bed trying to wake him up in was now July and 2 month before he goes off to collage and the younger one back to school Beth was now a month half pregnant

"ok Addie but shh Beth sleeping she not feeling too well how about u go get dress and ready put you swim suit up and got your sister and brother ok will all go and were mom and dad"Noah asked his little sister who was sittin gon top off him now

"there at work 2day and said your in charge" Addie said laying down on her brother chest as he hugged her tight

"ok preiness go do what I said then all meet down stairs in a half n hour k" Noah Addie nodded and jumped off running out room

"she adoble" Beth said from her pillow with her eyes close Noah looked over at her and leaned over to kiss her

"she adorable but a pain in my butt but I love her so u coming 2day or u going to rest"Noah asked running his hand though her bright blonde hair she open her eyes and her blue popled

"ill come I feel better and it be good to get out for a few days"Beth said sitting out streaching as they both got out bed and went to get ready for the day

"Addie get back here" Noah yelled for his sister as she ran down by the water they were not at the beach relaxing and having fun

"I got her Noah" Maddie Said as she grabbed dher baby sister who was laughing away in her sister arms

"yes ur so funny Addie hahaha"Maddie said tickling her sister tummy as she giggled away

"I'm tired can we go home" Addie said crawling on her brother lap


End file.
